1. Field
Apparatus and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus configured to transmit X-rays onto an object and image an internal region of the object and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus capable of obtaining an internal image of an object by transmitting X-rays onto the object and using X-rays having penetrated through the object. Since permeability of X-rays differs depending on properties of a material included in the object, it is possible to image an internal structure of the object using an intensity or a strength of X-rays having penetrated through the object.
Recently, to increase a resolution of an X-ray image, the number of pixels forming an X-ray detector has been increasing. However, when the number of pixels increases, a noise characteristic is degraded and a large number of X-ray photons are needed to obtain an image. That is, an amount of X-ray exposure of the object increases.
Therefore, to improve the noise characteristic of the X-ray image, a pixel binning technique in which signals generated from a plurality of pixels are grouped and read as one signal may be used. When pixel binning is applied, the noise characteristic of the X-ray image is improved. However, it is difficult to obtain a high-resolution X-ray image by using a high-resolution X-ray detector when the pixel binning technique is applied.